All in the Past
by Miss.Allerdyce
Summary: Sequel to Let Me In. A new girl has arrived at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and she has a secret. Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

Me: "Hi welcome back everyone!"

Warren: "Hi."

Pyro: "Hey."

Me: "Okay I'm sure you want to get to the story-

Pyro: Rolls eyes "No they're here to chat."

Me: Scowls at John "Like I was saying I'm sure you want to get to the story so here ya go, chapter one!"

Warren: "Enjoy!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own the following OC's.

Ally Mathews/Allerdyce

Alex Allerdyce

Jess Colvers

Layla Munroe

Josh Drake

Eric Channing

* * *

It was around 10:00 at night, when a young beautiful blonde girl with amazingly blue eyes rang the doorbell of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The door opened revealing a caramel skinned girl about the same age as the blonde, she had dark brown hair, brown eyes and a kind smile.

"Yes?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Umm I heard this was a place I could come to be safe." The blonde said not meeting the brunette's gaze.

"That depends, are you "different"?" The brunette asked. The blonde looked into the eyes of the brunette for the first time.

"Yes I am." The blonde said.

"Well then you've come to the right place." The brunette said with a big smile opening the door wider to let the blonde in. The blonde girl hesitantly stepped inside.

"I'm Layla Munroe." The brunette said sticking her hand out.

"Jess Colvers." The blonde said shaking her hand.

"Well Jess come with me, the Professor wants to see you." Layla said.

"How do you know that?" Jess asked.

"Because the Professor is a psychic and knows that you're here, and told me he wanted to see you." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Jess nodded in faux understanding and followed Layla. They went up two flights of stairs and down a corridor until they reached a large oak door. Layla knocked then paused a moment before entering.

**Good evening Miss Colvers** Jess heard in her head. Jess gasped a little and looked up at the old man sitting behind a desk with a faint smile on his lips.

**Yes in was me** She heard him say in her head again.

"Umm if you don't mind could we please have this conversation out of my head?" Jess asked. The old man chuckled.

"Of course Miss Colvers. I am Professor Xavier, welcome to my school." The Professor said moving out from behind his desk, that's when Jess noticed that he was in a wheelchair.

"Thank you." Jess said. Just then there was a knock on the door then I woman entered. She looked to be in her 40's with cameral skin, white hair and brown eyes.

"Hi mom." Layla said.

"Hi sweetheart, who do we have here?" The woman asked with a smile looking at Jess.

"Storm this is Jess Colvers, Miss Colvers this is Professor Munroe." The Professor said.

"Miss Colvers is a new student." The Professor said to Storm. Jess's head snapped up to look at Prof. X.

"Does this mean you'll let me stay here?" Jess asked surprised.

"Yes, but there are rules that you need to follow." The Professor said.

"A-a yeah o-of course!" Jess sputtered with a smile on her face.

"But we'll talk about that in the morning, it's late." The Professor said with a smile. Jess couldn't believe it, they were actually going to let her stay there.

"You'll be rooming with Miss Munroe." Prof. X said motioning towards Layla who had a big smile on her face. The next thing Jess knew Layla was leading her out of the room and down the hallway. They turned a corner and Layla bumped into someone.

"Oops sorry John." Layla said to an older looking guy. He looked to be in his mid 30's with spiky blonde hair and eyes that changed color with the light. He just gave a sigh then looked up at Jess.

"Who's this?" He asked curiosity in his gorgeous eyes.

"This is Jess, she just got here." Layla said. He nodded.

"Well if you see my son could tell him his mother is looking for him." John asked.

"Will do." Layla said. He nodded then with one last look towards Jess he walked away. Layla waited till he was out of eyesight before she spoke.

"That was John Allerdyce or Pyro. Whatever you do don't call him Mr. Allerdyce, he hates that." Layla said grabbing Jess's hand and starting to walk towards their dorm again.

"Pyro huh?" Jess asked.

"Yeah he can manipulate fire." Layla said stopping in front of a door and unlocking it. She stepped to the side to let Jess in.

"You know the funny thing about that is he married a woman who can manipulate water." Layla said with a little laugh.

"Yeah that is fuuny." Jess said sitting down on what she assumed was her bed since that side of the room was bare.

"Yeah and together they breed Alex Allerdyce, I mean don't get me wrong he's not a bad guy but he can drive you crazy." Layla said as she went over to her dresser. "Here you can borrow some of my PJ's since you don't have any." Layla said handing the pajamas to Jess.

"Thanks." Jess said getting up and going over to the bathroom. Jess came out and sat on her bed again, Layla was sitting on her bed Indian style.

"So what can you do?" Layla asked Jess.  
"What can you do?" Jess asked with a teasing smile.

"I asked you first." Layla said returning the smile.

"I can manipulate the earth, you know the ground, rocks stuff like that." Jess said.

"Cool, I can control lightning. I mean I can make it come down from the sky or it just comes out of my hands." Layla said holding up her hands "So my power is way cooler then yours." Layla said turning her nose up and crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah well I have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Jess said pretending to be offended. Suddenly the girls started giggling.

"Good thing tonight's a Friday, that means we don't have to go to classes!" Layla said with a relieved sigh. Jess nodded in agreement.

"So tell me a little about yourself." Layla asked.

"Umm I'd rather not if that's okay." Jess said looking down.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry!" Layla said.

"It's okay. So how old are you?" Jess asked.

"18, you?" Layla asked.

"17." Jess said. Layla yawned.

"I guess I'm gonna get some sleep." Layla said.

"Yeah I'm kinda tired too." Jess said getting under the covers. Layla flipped the light off.

"Goodnight Jess." Layla called into the darkness.

"Night Layla." Jess said snuggling underneath the covers and going to sleep.

* * *

Me: "Well that was chapter one I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think."

Warren: "See you next chapter everyone!"

Pyro: "See ya."

Me: "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Guys

Me: "Hello everyone!"

Warren: "Hi."

Pyro: "Hey."

Me: "Sorry about it taking a long time to update, I'm in the process of moving so I've been really busy!"

Pyro: "My God the boxes! I never want to see another box ever again!"

Warren: "Me either!"

Me: "Umm boys you do realize that once we're done packing up we have to take the stuff over to the house and unpack right?"

Pyro & Angel: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Me: "Hehe enjoy everyone!"

**  
EDIT!**: In the last chapter I said Layla was 18 but I messed up she's 16! Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own the following OC's.

Ally Mathews/Allerdyce

Alex Allerdyce

Jess Colvers

Layla Munroe

Josh Drake

Eric Channing

* * *

Jess sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, she looked around for a minute remembering where she was.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Layla said in a cheerful voice. Jess just grumbled a "morning" in response. Jess wasn't exactly a morning person.

"What time is it?" Jess asked trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes again.

"9:30." Layla said. Jess just nodded. "Hey are you hungry? I'm starving!" Layla said.

"Yeah I am." Jess said getting up and grabbing the clothes she had on the night before.

"Hey you can wear some of my clothes until we can go get you some new ones." Layla said.

"Aww thanks." Jess said as Layla handed her some clothes. After Jess was done getting dressed the girls headed to the kitchen. Jess sat on one of the barstools while Layla looked for some food.

"Hmm let's see we have…eggs…some oatmeal…then there's fruit…" Layla said. Jess just rolled her eyes and grabbed a box of Coco Puffs.

"Eww do you know how unhealthy that stuff is?" Layla asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Now are you gonna show me the food pyramid or where you keep the bowls?" Jess asked with a smirk. Layla gave her an unamused look and opened the cabinet with the bowls.

"Thank you." Jess said grabbing a bowl, spoon and the milk out of the fridge. Layla sat down beside her with a grapefruit. Suddenly a guy walked in, he was tall with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. (Hmm 3 guesses who that is )

"Hey Layl- oooh Coco Puffs!" The guy said grabbing the box of Coco Puffs and popping a couple in his mouth.

"Jess this is Alex Allerdyce. Alex this is Jess Colvers, she's a new student." Layla said in an annoyed tone, apparently she didn't like Alex much.

"Hey." Alex said.

"Hi." Jess said with a smile.

"Dude I'm telling you I can do it- sweet Coco Puffs!" Another guy said coming into the kitchen and popping a couple in his mouth as well. He was a little shorter then Alex with kinda spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Layla, who's this." The guy asked.

"Hi I'm Jess Colvers, I'm new here." Jess said extending her hand.

"Josh Drake.' He said shaking her hand.

"No one eats healthy around here!" Layla said.

"Nope, just you freak." Alex said throwing a Coco Puff at her. She just shot him a bird.

"Allerdyce are you messin with Layla?" Another guy said coming into the kitchen, he was tall with straight light brown hair that went past his ears, beautiful eyes and he was wearing black gloves. Jess was starting to think she had died and gone to heaven. And apparently she had cause after that guy walked in another came in and he had big white wings and he was shirtless!

"Me mess with her? Never!" Alex said with a smirk. The guy with the wings came over and kissed Layla while the other straddled a chair.

"You must be the new girl." The guy with the wings said to Jess.

"Yeah." Jess said.

"I'm Warren Worthington III, Layla's boyfriend." The guy with the wings said.

"Jess Colvers." Jess said.

"And I'm Eric Channing." The guy with the gloves said with a kind smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Jess said **Really nice** she thought with a little smirk.

**Miss Colvers could I see you in my office please** She heard the Professor say in her head again, oh yeah she would have to get used to that.

"Layla could you show me the way to Professor Xavier's office again please, he wants to see me." Jess asked.

"Sure." Layla said standing up.

"Well see you guys later." Jess said waving bye to the guys.

"Wow." Jess said once they were down the hall.

"Haha yeah well I've lived with Josh, Alex and Eric my whole life so they don't really have an effect on me but Warren...now that's another story." Layla said with a mischievous smile. "Oh God and don't even get me started on Lance Alvers!" Layla said.

"Oh my God there's more of them?" Jess asked.

"Haha don't worry Lance is the last one." Layla said.

"Worry? Why would I worry?" Jess asked with a laugh. They reached the Professor's office. Layla knocked then went in.

"Ah hello Miss Colvers please take a seat. Miss Munroe would you please wait for Miss Colvers outside?" The Prof. asked.

"Of course Professor." Layla said then went outside. Layla waited about half an hour then Jess came out.

"So how'd it go?" Layla asked.

"Fine, he gave me a schedule and a long lecture about not showing off my powers and being responsible yada yada yada. But the best part is this!" Jess said holding up a credit card.

"Let's go shopping!" Layla said. The girls got into Layla's car and drove to the mall. You know those scenes in movies were it's two people in a store and one person is grabbing clothes and handing them to the other then the person with all the clothes goes into the dressing room, changes then models the clothes for the other person? Well this sorta looked like that.

"What about this one?" Jess asked turning around so Layla could see the outfit. It was a black halter top with a silver snake going up the side and a jean mini skirt.

"Oh yeah that one's really cute!" Layla said.

"Okay well this is the last thing I'm getting cause I think the Professor is going to kill me if I buy anything else." Jess said. While on her way to the cash register Jess couldn't help but grab a pair of back fingerless gloves (Hehe I love those!). Once they were done the girls headed to the food court.

"So the guys, what are their powers?" Jess asked.

"Well obviously Warren can fly. Umm if Eric touches people he can see all the way from your first memory to when he touched you. He said it's like watching a movie of a person's whole life in a few seconds, but when it does happen he gets really bad headaches so he wears gloves to make sure it doesn't." Layla said.

"What about the rest of his body?" Jess asked.

"Well his powers are centered in his palms so just as long as he doesn't touch you with bear hands it's okay. Josh is an empath he can apprehend people's emotions and he can become invisible but he hasn't quite figured out how to make his whole body invisible yet so he just winds up with a floating head!" Layla said making Jess laugh.

"What about Alex?" Jess asked.

"Alex can control the wind and he can manipulate water like his mom." Layla said.

"And this guy Lance Alvers what can he do?" Jess asked.

"He can create earthquakes but his powers give him headaches like Eric." Layla said. Jess nodded.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll meet him later tonight at the party." Layla said with a grin. Jess just swatted her friend on the shoulder.

"Wait a minute, what party?" Jess asked.

"The one down at the beach that all the guys myself and you are going to." Layla said with a smirk.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Jess said with a grin. "So your parents, what can they do?" Jess asked taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake. (Yummy!)

"My mom can control the weather, and my dad has metal claws that come out of his hands, heightened senses and he can heal really quickly…he's not really around that much though." Layla said. She obviously didn't want to talk about her dad so Jess changed the subject.

"So you said you grew up with Alex, Eric and Josh?" Jess asked.

"Yeah I've lived with them my whole life, they're like my brothers." Layla said.

"That must be nice." Jess said with a smile.

"Yeah Alex is the oldest but I swear sometimes he acts like the youngest!" Layla said rolling her eyes. "Eric is a year younger then Alex so he's my age, he acts like the oldest though and he's always taken care of me. And Josh is the youngest, he's always around Alex and it shows cause he acts like him…well sometimes." She said with a little laugh.

"I always wanted a brother or sister but my mother was never the umm…motherly type." Jess said with a bitter laugh. Layla nodded in understanding. Suddenly two guys walked up.

"Hey ladies, I'm Randy and this is my friend Brett. How would you like some company?" Randy asked. He was around 5'9 with greasy black curly hair and green eyes. His friend Brett was about 5'8 with a mohawk and brown eyes. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Go bother someone else, we're not interested." Layla said.

"Aww come on." Randy said with a smirk.

"She said we weren't interested fuckhead." Jess said.

"Can't I at least get you're number or something?' Brett asked.

"I think they said they wanted you to go away." A woman said walking up. "Or do you just enjoy getting your asses kicked?" The woman asked. The guys just eyed her then walked away.

"Thanks Aunt Ally." Layla said.

"Yeah well some people are idiots." Ally said plopping down in a chair beside Layla. "You must be the new girl Jess." Ally said.

"Yeah how did you know?" Jess asked with a smile.

"Storm told me about you. I'm Ally, Alex's mom." Ally said.

"Nice to meet you." Jess said.

"So what are you doing here?" Layla asked Ally.

"I came to get something for Rogue's birthday but I haven't had any luck." Ally said.

"Oh yeah Eric told me it was his mom's birthday, I'm not sure what he's getting her though." Layla said. Ally nodded.

"What are you two here for?" Ally asked.

"Shopping for new clothes, Jess didn't bring anything with her." Layla said.

"Ah yes I remember my first time with the Professor's credit card, Rogue, Kitty and I had a lot of fun that day." Ally said with a smirk. Layla checked her watch.

"Umm Jess I think we should get going." Layla said giving Jess a look. She was obviously talking about the party.

"Oh! Oh yeah umm we should." Jess said standing up.

"Yeah you don't want to be late for that party." Ally said leaning back in her chair with a smirk.

"You umm know about that?" Layla asked.

"Don't worry I won't tell you're mom." Ally said with a sigh.

"You rock!" Layla said.

"So I've been told. But as an adult and mother I must ask you to make sure you have a DD and don't let Warren FWI." Ally said.

"Okay I promise." Layla said. The girls said bye to Ally then headed to the car.

"FWI?" Jess asked getting into the car.

"Fly while intoxicated." Layla said. Jess just laughed.

* * *

Me: "Hmm I wonder what's gonna happen at that party?"

Warren: "YES! I'M IN THIS STORY!"

Pyro: Sarcastic "Yeah let's all celebrate!"

Me: "I'm glad you like being in the story Warren haha. Okay everyone if I don't get the next chapter out by Monday I'm really really sorry! But I'll try my best to have it out before then. Okay boys back to work!" Cracks whip "Boxes need to be packed!"

Angel & Pyro: "SOMEONE HELP US!"


	3. Chapter 3: Passing Notes

Me: "Hi everyone! Well I'm all moved in now."

Angel & Pyro: On the floor gasping for air "Yeah we know."

Me: Smiles evilly "Yeah well that's for trying to escape!"

Angel and Pyro: "It wasn't our idea it was Ratdogtwo's!"

Me: Rolls eyes "Yeah yeah."

Angel: Nervous "Umm Heather I got you something." Holds up a present

Me: Glares at Angel "I no you don't! You think just because you get me a present I'm gonna forget that you forgot my birthday!"

Angel: Looks down "I'm sorry."

Me: "SORRY! Even John remembered and we both know how forgetful he is!"

Pyro: "Yeah-hey wait a minute!" sigh "Let's just let the people read the story please."

Me: "Alright. Enjoy everyone!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own the following OC's.

Ally Mathews/Allerdyce

Alex Allerdyce

Jess Colvers

Layla Munroe

Josh Drake

Eric Channing

* * *

Layla and Jess got back to the mansion then headed up to their room to change. Jess wore a pair of jeans with the black halter top with the silver snake going up the side and black boots with black fingerless gloves. Layla wore a yellow halter top with a jean mini skirt and black boots. 

"We look hot!" Layla said as she turned around so she could see herself in the mirror. Jess laughed. They walked down the stairs. The guys were waiting by the front door.

"You look beautiful." Warren said smiling at Layla, she smiled back and kissed him.

"Yeah Layla actually has boobs. Who would have known?" Alex said with a smirk as Josh laughed. Layla shot him a bird while Eric smacked him in the back of the head.

"You look really good." Eric said to Jess.

"Thanks." Jess said back.

"Come on lets go already!" Josh whined. They all went out the door and got into Eric's car.

"It's gonna be cramped in there with me and my wings so I'm just gonna fly." Warren said to Layla.

"Okay see you there." Layla said kissing him. Jess smiled at the couple as she got in the car. 30 minutes later they arrived at the party.

"Dude when it Lance getting here?" Alex asked Eric taking a sip of his beer.

"Umm." Eric said looking through the crowd. "Right now." Eric said seeing Lance.

"Hey man." Alex said with a smile seeing his best friend. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, he was tall and from what Jess could tell he was well built.

"Haven't been having fun without me have you?" Lance asked Alex.

"Nope none." Alex said with a grin.

"And who's this?" Lance asked seeing Jess standing beside Layla.

"Jess Colvers." Jess said sticking out her hand.

"Lance Alvers." Lance said with a charming smile shaking her hand. Layla just smirked at them.

"I'm bored, let's go dance…after we get a another beer." Alex said walking off.

"Hey Jess, you wanna dance? Josh asked.

"Sure!" Jess said with a smile. They all danced for awhile.

"So what can you do?" Lance asked Jess about an hour later as they sat away from the group.

"I can control the earth, rocks and stuff like that." Jess said leaning her back against a log.

"I can make earthquakes but it gives me a headache." Lance said.

"Yeah I know." Jess said.

"How do you know?" Lance asked.

"Layla told me." Jess said.

"Oh…so you two talk about me huh?" Lance asked with a smirk.

"No! I just asked her what the guy's powers were and she told me about yours!" Jess said playfully hitting his arm. That sat in silence for a minute.

"So do you go to Xavier's?" Jess asked.

"Yeah I do." Lance said.

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then." Jess said.

"Yeah I guess so." Lance said with a smile.

"Umm guys?" Josh said. They looked up at him. "It's getting kinda late, and my parents will probably notice that I'm gone." He said worried.

"Aww don't be such a pussy." Alex said.

"I am not a pussy!" Josh yelled.

"Yeah…you kinda are man." Eric said matter-of-factly.

"Fine! I'll stay but if I get caught I'm blaming it all on you!" Josh said to Alex.

"It's was his idea!" Josh said pointing at Alex who shot him a shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you look. Josh's parents had caught them trying to sneak up to their rooms. They were sent up to their rooms, everyone except Lance, Warren and Jess would get a punishment in the morning.

"So what'd you think about Lance?" Layla asked sitting down on her bed.

"He seems like a nice guy." Jess said.

"Aaaand…?" Layla asked with a mischievous grin.

"Aaand he's really really hot." Jess said grinning ear to ear. Layla laughed a little.

"One more day till classes start again." Layla said.

"Yay, fun." Jess said sarcastically.

"Actually this could be fun for you." Layla said looking at Jess's class schedule.

"Yeah how?" Jess asked sitting beside Layla.

"Well you have me for all of your classes except for two and those two you have with Lance…and Alex with the two of them together that class is bound to be interesting." Layla said. They both grinned. One day later it was time for class. Layla and Jess were talking in the living room when the guys walked up.

"Hey ladies." Josh said playfully.

"Hey Josh." Jess said with a little giggle.

"So class starts in about half an hour, should be fun." Alex said sarcastically.

"So what did you guys get for punishment?" Eric asked.

"My parents took away my computer and they said I couldn't go out with you guys for 2 weeks." Josh said with a groan.

"I got an hour long lecture from my mom and she took away my car." Eric said rolling his eyes.

"My mom took away my computer too and she's giving me extra homework! Don't you just love having a mom who's your teacher." Layla said sarcastically.

"What about you Alex?" Josh asked.

"I got let off." Alex said with a smirk.

"What!" Eric, Josh and Layla said at once. "You know my parents, as long as I'm being careful they don't care." Alex said.

"I fuckin hate you right now!" Josh said.

"Aww I know." Alex said patting him on the back. A couple hours later Jess was in her last class with Lance and Alex, and Layla was right…it was interesting. Lance would roll up a piece of paper into a ball, throw it in the air and Alex would use his powers to make the ball hit someone in the back of the head, they only did it twice though. Alex's power also made it easy to pass notes. Jess was sitting there when a piece of paper floated onto her desk. She opened it and read.

**What are you doing after class?**

**Lance**

Jess grinned and scribbled a few words down. She looked at Alex who nodded at her. She held the paper up and Alex used his powers to float it to Lance. Lance opened the paper and read it.

**Nothing, why?**

**Jess**

Lance looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't watching and wrote some words down. The piece of paper floated onto Jess's desk.

**Will you go somewhere with me?**

**Lance**

A few moments later the piece of paper floated onto Lance's desk.

**Sure. Talk to you after class.**

**Jess**

Lance pocketed the note and tried to turn his attention back to the teacher.

"So where did you want to go?" Jess asked Lance after the bell rang.

"The park?" Lance asked.

"Okay." Jess said then they left. Jess was sitting on a bench while Lance sat beside her.

"So how did you wind up at Xavier's?" Lance asked.

"I heard it was a place mutants could go to be safe, I didn't have anywhere to go so I came there. What about you?" Jess asked.

"Pretty much the same thing, I was living on the streets for awhile when I heard about Xavier's so I figured what the hell and decided to give it a try." Lance said.

"How long have you been there?" Jess asked.

"I've been there since I was 15 so three years." Lance said.

"So you and Alex have been causing trouble for three years huh?" Jess said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, we met my first day there, we were a lot alike and we got along really well so the rest is history." Lance said.

"So how long have Layla and Warren been together?" Jess asked.

"Umm about a year and a half, I can tell Eric likes her though. I feel bad for him." Lance said. Jess nodded then started thinking.

"Jess?" Lance asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was thinking." Jess said with an embarrassed smile.

"About?" Lance asked nudging her on the shoulder.

"Nothing." She said playfully.

"Nothing huh?" Lance asked returning the playfulness.

"Nope." Jess said with a smile as he smiled back at her. Suddenly there was a really loud clap of thunder. It scared them both.

"Oh my God." Jess said holding her chest. She started laughing which made Lance laugh.

"Come on I think we should get back to the mansion." Lance said getting up. Lance helped Jess up and then they both left the park. Later that night Jess had just finished her homework and was about to go to bed.

"Soooo Eric told me about you and Lance going somewhere today…alone. Spill!" Layla said sitting down beside Jess.

"All we did was go to the park and talk, it was nice." Jess said with a smile.

"Somebody's got a crush on you." Layla sang. Jess rolled her eyes, grabbed her pillow and hit Layla in the head.

"Don't deny it Jess you know it's true." Layla teased as she went over to her bed and slipped under the covers.

"Yeah yeah." Jess said rolling her eyes again and slipping under her covers also. Layla turned the light off.

"Night Jess." Layla said.

"Night Layla." Jess said.

_It was so hot. There was fire everywhere. She could hear screaming. The fire was getting closer. She could hear crying now. The fire was to close, it was starting to burn her. The screaming and crying along with the crackle of the fire filled her head._

Jess shot straight up in bed panting and dripping sweat. It wasn't the first time she had had that dream. She had also had others like it. She had even had dreams that came true, she didn't know if this one would or if it already had. After she had calmed herself down Jess laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. Even though she knew wouldn't be able to.

* * *

Me: "Okay everyone that was chappie 3! And don't worry you'll only have to put up with my slow updating for about one more week then things should go back to normal." 

Pyro: "I hope so. It's not good to keep them waiting this long."

Me: "I know!"

Warren: "See you next time everyone!"

Pyro: "See ya."

Me: "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4: When the Past Catches Up

Me: "Hey guys, I know you probably want to kill me for not updating but keep in mind if you do that you'll never get another update!"

Pyro: "I wouldn't blame them."

Me: Smacks John on the back of the head. "Anyways I've been on vacation and that's why I haven't updated, but now I'm back and ready to get to work!"

Angel: "So let's get on with the story!"

Me, Pyro & Angel: "Enjoy everyone!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own the following OC's.

Ally Mathews/Allerdyce

Alex Allerdyce

Jess Colvers

Layla Munroe

Josh Drake

Eric Channing

* * *

Layla woke up the next morning, rolled over and saw Jess dressed and ready to go sitting on her bed with a troubled look on her face.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" Layla asked concerned.

"Not long." Jess lied with a fake smile. Layla looked at her friend skeptically but decided to drop it and get dressed. Once Layla was ready to go they both headed downstairs to the kitchen. They walked in and saw the guys getting something to eat.

"Morning!" Josh said to them.

"Morning." Layla said. Jess just gave him a quick smile. They walked towards Warren, Alex and Lance, not looking back to see the odd look on Josh's face.

"Morning." Warren said to Layla then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning." Lance said to Jess with a smile.

"Good morning." Jess said smiling at him. Alex looked back and forth between Lance and Jess. He rolled his eyes at the way they looked at each other. He already got stuff like that from his parents then Layla and Warren he didn't need more of it, especially if it was HIS best friend!

"Can we go now?" Alex asked annoyed. Lance had been acting different ever since he met Jess, and Alex didn't like it.

"No not yet, Jess and I haven't eaten anything." Layla said going over the fridge.

"Whatever." Alex said leaning back his chair. The girls sat down at the table and started eating breakfast, Layla with her healthy food and Jess with her "junk" as Layla called it. Once they were done they went to class. Jess had two more classes to go then the day would be done. She was walking down the hall when someone pulled her into a room. She got ready to kick whoever pulled her in theirs ass but stopped when she saw it was Josh.

"Josh what the fuck?" Jess asked. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry I've just been trying to talk to you privately all day and this was the only way I could think of." He said.

"Ooookay, what did you want?" Jess asked.

"Jess are you okay?" Josh asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jess lied. Josh sighed.

"Jess you know you can't lie to me about how you're feeling, I'm an empath remember?" Josh said. "I've just been getting a lot of stuff from you especially this morning and it's all bad, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Josh said. Jess had to smile at his sweetness.

"Josh I'm okay, I've just had a lot on my mind." Jess said giving him a soft smile.

"Okay, but hey if you ever need to talk-

"I'll know just where to come." Jess said interrupting Josh. He nodded with a smile and they both left the room. Classes had ended and Jess was sitting on the couch with Alex while he flipped through the channels. Jess rolled her eyes, he would never settle on one channel for more then 10 seconds, and he had already gone through them all at least 3 times.

"Dammit Alex will you pick something already!" Jess yelled. He just ignored her and continued to flip through the channels. She couldn't stand it anymore and made a grab for the remote, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Give me the remote!" She yelled at Alex.

"No fuckin way!" He yelled back.

Oh it's on.

About 5 minutes later they both where wrestling around on the couch, Jess trying to get the remote and Alex trying to keep it from her.

"Give it to me!" Jess yelled. Trying to grab the remote and getting pushed away by Alex's foot.

"No!" Alex said holding the remote far away from Jess.

"Fine!" Jess yelled then elbowed Alex in the stomach grabbing the remote from him as he rolled of the couch groaning in pain. Jess sat down and started flipping through channels. Alex got up and sat back down on the couch glaring at Jess who just stuck her tong out at him.

20 minutes later Alex had regained control of the remote while Jess lay immobile on the floor from having the wind knocked out of her. Jess got back on the couch and sat there for a minute then smirked evilly.

Alex was once again flipping through the channels.

_Pop_

Still flipping.

_Pop_

He quit flipping and looked over at Jess.

_Pop_

She had gum in her mouth and was blowing bubbles.

_Pop_

He turned back to the TV and tried to ignore her.

_Pop_

Still trying.

_Pop_

**I will not let her win!** Alex thought.

_Pop_

Alex's eye twitched.

_Pop_

He took a deep breath.

_Pop_

"Will you stop that!" Alex yelled at Jess.

_P__op_

"Nope." Jess said.

_Pop_

10 more minutes of popping and Alex gave up.

"Fine! You want it here take it!" Alex said getting up and throwing the remote beside Jess and leaving the room. Jess smirked **I always win **she thought.

**2 Weeks Later**

Jess had grown a lot closer to Layla, Lance and all the guys except Alex. He just didn't seem to like her. Jess, Layla and all the guys were sitting in the game room when they heard something that sounded like a motorcycle. Layla's grin dropped to a scowl, she got up and walked out of the room.

"Uh oh." Eric said.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked.

"I think that's Layla's dad." Eric said. Jess knew Layla didn't like her dad so she knew this would be bad.

"Should we go in there?" Jess asked concerned.

"Yeah let's go." Josh said getting up. They walked in the room and saw Layla standing beside her mother, they were talking to this guy who looked pretty young.

"That's Layla's dad?" Jess asked confused.

"Yeah he doesn't age much…or well at all I guess." Eric said.

"His name's Logan." Josh told Jess sensing her curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" They heard Layla say coldly.

"I've decided to come back, for good." Logan said.

"Yeah right." Layla scoffed.

"Layla-

"NO! I don't want to hear it, just leave me alone!" Layla interrupted Logan. Layla ran up the stairs, Storm called to her but she ignored it.

"Logan we need to talk, come in my office." Storm said to Logan, then they both left.

"I've never seen her like that before." Jess said talking about Layla.

"I have." Warren said.

"But don't worry she'll be okay, she's tough." Josh said to Jess with a reassuring smile. "But I do think we need to give her some time alone." Josh said mainly to Warren and Jess.

"Fine." Warren said then went back into the game room, everyone followed him. I few minutes later Alex's parents came in.

"What happened? We heard a bunch of yelling." Ally said.

"Logan's back." Alex said.

"Oh boy." Ally said with a sigh sitting down.

"He says he's here to stay." Eric said.

"Well that's great, especially since he hates me." John said sitting on the arm of the chair Ally was sitting on.

"Why does he hate you?" Jess asked. John smirked.

"It's a long story." John said. A couple days later everyone was told that Logan would be teaching a defense class in the danger room, needless to say Layla wasn't happy about it.

It was the weekend and Jess decided to take a walk by herself. She was walking down the street when she felt herself loose control of her body, it was like it had a mind of it's own. She tried to fight it but gave up when she knew it was useless and just let it take over her, she unwillingly walked into an ally. She regained control of her body again as I figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Hi sis."

* * *

Angel & Pyro: O.o

Me: "Don't worry it'll all make sense soon."

Pyro: "Ooooookay then."

Me: Sigh "Well that was chapter 4, don't worry I'll update soon this time. Bye!"

Angel & Pyro: "See ya!"


	5. Chapter 5: Sisters

Me: "Hi everyone, see I told you I would update sooner!"

Pyro: "I can't believe you actually did."

Me: "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Pyro: "Nothing."

Me: Sighs and decides to let it go "Hey wait a minute, where's Angel?"

Pyro: "Birdbrain? He and Ratdogtwo are past out in the living room." Smirks "Apparently they went out and had a wild night to try and forget about walking in on us."

Me: Glares at him "Pyro shut up!"

Pyro: Rolls eyes "What you don't want everyone to know?" Smirks "GUESS WHAT EVERYONE I MADE OUT WI-"

Me: Tackles Pyro and holds hands over his mouth "Enjoy everyone!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own the following OC's.

Ally Mathews/Allerdyce

Alex Allerdyce

Jess Colvers

Layla Munroe

Josh Drake

Eric Channing

* * *

"Hey sis." The figure said walking out of the shadows. She was tall, she had smooth pale skin, her eyes were green and her hair was black and straight. Suddenly another girl stepped out of the shadows, her skin had a hint of mocha, her eyes were brown, she had long black hair and the tips were hot pink. 

"I thought I told you never to call me that!" Jess spat at the girl with green eyes.

"Why not? You are my sister after all." The girl said with a sneer.

"It doesn't matter Ivy." Jess said coldly. Ivy had been the one using her powers on Jess. She could control someone's body and if that person was a mutant she could control their powers as well. Ivy moved closer to Jess.

"Maybe so. But now down to business." Ivy said then slammed Jess against the wall holding her up by her neck. "You've been a very bad girl Jess. Running away from the brotherhood to join "them"." Ivy said.

"Mystique's very disappointed." The other girl said. Ivy let go of Jess's neck, letting her slide to the ground gasping for air.

"My mother can go fuck herself!" Jess spat through coughs. Ivy smirked.

"I'll tell her you said so." Ivy said. Jess stood up rubbing her neck.

"I'm sure she'll love to hear it." The other girl laughed.

"Who the hell asked you Melody?" Jess said glaring at the girl who stopped laughing and scowled. Ivy stepped in front of Jess.

"I'll give you one last chance Jess. Come back to the brotherhood, or you can stay and die with them." Ivy said.

"I think I'll take my chances." Jess said turning her back on Ivy and Melody, and starting to walk away.

"You know what'll happen when they find out about you Jess. Remember who you are." Ivy said. Jess didn't even turn around to look at her. She just kept walking. **Like I said I'll take my chances** Jess thought walking back to the mansion. Jess walked into the mansion hoping to God Ivy didn't leave a mark, and if she had Jess hoped she could get back up to her room and cover it up before anyone noticed. Jess was walking…well more like jogging down the hall when someone stepped out in front of her, she ran into them and started to fall down but the person caught her before she hit the floor. She looked up and saw that it was John.

"Careful." He said helping her up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks." Jess said a little embarrassed.

"So why were you in such a hurry?" John asked in a slightly bored tone.

"No reason." Jess lied. John gave her a look that said he wasn't convinced but decided to drop it. John started to walk away.

"Try not to kill anyone." He called to Jess. She chuckled then headed to her room. She got to her room and headed for the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, no marks thank God. She went over to her bed, laid down and closed her eyes. She thought about John, she remembered his name being mentioned by a couple of the brotherhood members. **He was in the brotherhood and they forgave him for it, why not me?** She asked herself, but she knew the answer **Because I'm the daughter of Magneto that's why** She had never met her father, he died when she was a baby. After his death her mother had taken up his role as leader of the brotherhood. Everyday of Jess's life had been torture, she had been beaten to a pulp at training sessions and constantly talked down to. Her mother had always loved Ivy more, Jess never knew why she just did. Probably because they were so different, Jess hated any kind of fight and didn't care what humans thought of her. But Ivy was ready to start a war of her own, to kill any human she could and any mutant that stood in her way. Ivy was just like Mystique in every way, and Jess was just the opposite. Jess rolled over on her side facing the wall, she hated thinking about the past.

_Remember who you are_

Ivy's words rang in her head.

"I'm not like you." Jess said more to herself then the words. She got up and decided to go find Layla or one of the boys.

* * *

Ivy walked into the base and saw her mother and Melody's mother Callisto talking. 

"Mother, I talked to her." Ivy said to Mystique. Melody stood beside her mother.

"And?" Mystique asked.

"She said she'd take her chances with them." Ivy said. Mystique scowled.

"Does she know?" Mystique asked after a few moments.

"No." Ivy smirked. Mystique's scowl turned into an evil smile.

"Good."

* * *

Jess walked into the living room and saw Lance sitting on the couch. She had to admit she was happy she could get some alone time with him. She went over and sat down beside him. 

"Hi." Lance smiled.

"Hi." Jess said with a soft smile.

"Hi." Alex smirked at Jess flopping down on a nearby chair. Jess sighed inwardly **Well there goes the alone time** she thought.

That night Jess had a dreamless sleep, but someone else wasn't as lucky…

Ally shot up in bed, she had to stop herself from screaming. She looked over at John who just stirred a little from the sudden movement. She was sweating and shaking all over. She had had that dream so many times but every time seemed to affect her more and more. She wiped away her tears and laid back down. She cuddled closer to John. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around her and she tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Me: "Wow things are starting to get interesting." 

Pyro: "I already figured it out."

Me: Rolls eyes "Uh huh just like you figured out Let Me In right?"

Pyro: "Okay so I was wrong, but this time I'm not!"

Me: Sighs "We'll see. Alright everyone tune in next time for chapter 6, see ya!"


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Me: "Alrighty here's chappie 6 for ya!"

Pyro: Rolls eyes "It's about time."

Me: Glares at Pyro "Kiss…lighter…bye bye."

Pyro: "Okay! Okay I'll be good."

Me: "Thank you."

Angel: Sighs "Your so pathetic."

Pyro: Glares

Me: "Enjoy everyone!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own the following OC's.

Ally Mathews/Allerdyce

Alex Allerdyce

Jess Colvers

Layla Munroe

Josh Drake

Eric Channing

Ivy Darkholme

Melody

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Jess woke up early on Saturday morning and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted my balloons streamers and a big happy birthday sign.

"What the hell?" Jess said.

"It's Eric's birthday." Lance said from behind her.

"Oh." She said turning around to face him. "So does that mean we get to have cake for breakfast?" She asked hopefully with a goofy smile.

"No." He chuckles with a grin.

"Awww." Jess said with disappointment.

"But, we do get to have pancakes." He said putting emphasis on cakes.

"Good enough." She said with a shrug.

"It doesn't take much to please you does it?" He asked.

"No, not really." She said looking down.

"Good. Then you won't mind me taking you to see a movie tomorrow." He said and started to walk away. Her head shot up.

"You mean like a date?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said standing in the doorway with a grin then he left. Jess stood there for a minute taking in what he had just said, then started grinning ear to ear. **I've got to go find Layla! **Jess was walking down the hall when she bumped into someone **Not again!** She looked up and saw Ally, she was crying.

"Sorry." Ally said.

"You okay?" Jess asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Ally said then hurried down the hall. Jess stood there for a moment then continued her search for Layla.

Jess found Layla in the living room watching TV. Jess sat down beside her.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" Jess said excited.

"What?" Layla asked with a grin.

"Lance just asked me out!" Jess said smiling.

"That's so awesome! When are you going out?" Layla asked.

"Tomorrow." Jess said.

"Good. I'm so excited for you." Layla said with a smile.

"Thanks. Hey do you know what's wrong with Ally?" Jess asked.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked.

"Well I just bumped into her in the hall and she was really upset, she was crying." Jess said. Layla's face dropped, she sighed and looked at Jess.

"Jess-" Layla started but was interrupted my Storm.

"Layla, Jess come on Eric's about to come downstairs." Storm said. The girls got up and left with Storm. They went into the kitchen and stood with everyone waiting for Eric. Jess looked around at everyone, most of them seemed sad especially Eric's mom. As soon as she could Jess was going to ask Layla what was going on. Suddenly Eric entered the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled. He smiled and rolled his eyes. He went over to his mom and gave her a big hug.

A couple hours later Jess was finally alone with Layla.

"Okay what's going on? Why is everyone so sad?" Jess asked. Layla sighed again, she looked like she was thinking about something.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

Ally sat on the bed, her cheeks were stained with tears.

_**Flashback** _

_  
"Rogue are you okay?" Ally said seeing her best friend grab her pregnant stomach._

_"I think I'm going into labor." Rogue said. About an hour later Rogue was laying on a bed in the infirmary, Nathan and Ally sat in the room with her. Ally looked over at Rogue, Nathan was holding her hand and gently stroking her head. Ally couldn't help but smile at her friends. Bobby and Rogue's relationship hadn't quite worked out, but Nathan and Rogue soon got together and had been ever since. Suddenly John walked in with Alex, Ally smiled._

_"Hey sweetie." Ally said to Alex taking him from John's arms. "Why did you bring him down here?" Ally asked John._

_"Alex and Kate were being really fussy but I noticed when I kept them apart they calmed down so I decided to bring Alex with me while Kitty watches Kate upstairs." John said sitting down beside Ally._

_"That's weird, Alex is never fussy." Ally said but let it go. John shrugged._

_"Maybe they're getting on each other's nerves already." John said with a playful smile._

_"God let's hope not." Ally said with a little laugh._

_"You know you could have told me it hurt this much." Rogue said to Ally._

_"Hey at least you don't have to give birth to twins!" Ally said._

_"True. That must have sucked." Rogue said with a smirk._

_"If you weren't pregnant right now I'd smack you." Ally said. Nathan laughed and Rogue smacked his arm. Suddenly Storm came into the room, a hand on her pregnant stomach. **God is everyone pregnant?** Ally thought._

_"Hey Rogue, how are you?" Storm asked._

_"Okay I guess." Rogue said._

_"Storm, where's the Prof.?" Nathan asked._

_"He had a meeting to go to with Hank, he should be back tomorrow." Storm said. Suddenly Alex started crying then there was a loud crash upstairs and screaming._

_"What in the world." Storm said then rushed out of the room._

_"Ally stay here with Alex!" John said then rushed out._

_"John!" Ally yelled after him._

_"Rogue I'm gonna go upstairs okay?" Nathan said._

_"Nathan." Rogue said worried._

_"It's gonna be okay I'll be right back, I love you." Nathan said giving Rogue a quick kiss._

_"I love you too." Rogue said then Nathan left. Ally got up and sat beside Rogue._

_"It's gonna okay." Ally said trying to reassure her friend even though she was just as scared. Suddenly there was a loud bang that rocked the room and almost knocked Ally down._

_"Dammit what the hells going on up there!?!" Ally yelled. Suddenly a a couple of the kids ran into the room. Ally found the oldest kid, Siryn._

_"What's going on up there?" Ally asked Siryn._

_"They just started attacking…they're everywhere." Siryn said frantic._

_"Siryn, Siryn look at me!" Ally said. She stopped and looked at her._

_"Siryn, who's attacking?" Ally asked slowly._

_"The brotherhood." Siryn said. Ally's heart jumped up to her throat._

_"Siryn I need you to watch Alex okay? Can you do that?" Ally asked. Siryn nodded._

_"Yes." She said._

_"Okay, please be careful with him." Ally said handing her Alex._

_"Okay I promise." Siryn said. Ally nodded then ran out of the room and went over to the elevator, she tried pressing buttons but it wasn't working._

_"DAMMIT!" She yelled pounding on the doors. She would have to take the stairs to the first floor and work her way up from there. She opened the door to the first floor and was greeted by flames and debris, she shielded her eyes and made her way to the stairs. She had just made it to the second floor when she saw a body lying on the floor, she got closer and recognized who it was._

_"Oh God no!" She said covering her mouth and collapsing next to Nathan's body. She felt for a pulse but there wasn't one, he was dead. She sat there in shock for a moment tears filling her eyes, then suddenly she pulled herself up and ran as fast as she could up the stairs. She made it up to the fourth floor, she rounded the corner and saw that there was only ruble. Everything including her and John's room was gone. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around quickly and saw Bobby._

_"Come on." He said trying to pull her away._

_"Where are John and Kate?" Ally asked._

_"Ally come on." Bobby said again._

_"Where are they?" Ally asked snatching her hand away from Bobby._

_"Ally!" Bobby yelled. "Please come on." Bobby asked. Ally knew something was really wrong. She numbly nodded and followed Bobby. He led her to one of the secret passages. When they were in, Ally saw Colossus and an unconscious Kitty and John. Ally ran over to John._

_"John!" Ally yelled shaking him._

_"He'll be alright." Pete said. Ally stood up and looked around the "room"._

_"Where's Kate?" Ally asked. Pete and Bobby looked at each other. "Bobby? Where is she?" Ally asked again. Bobby looked at her, tears started to fill his eyes._

_"I'm…sorry." He chocked out._

_"No." Ally said shaking her, tears starting to fill her eyes._

_"Ally." Bobby said stepping closer to her. She backed away._

_"No, it's not true!" Ally yelled at him. He stepped forward and grabbed her. She started to hit his chest._

_"Let me go!" She screamed._

_"Ally! Ally look at me!" He yelled. She stopped and looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. He looked at her and spoke slowly not trusting his own voice._

_"Kate…is dead."_

* * *

Me: "Well that was chapter- John? John are you…crying? 

Pyro: Wipes eyes "No! It's just my allergies, this room is so damn dusty."

Me: "Ooooookay."

Angel: Whispers "Actually he really is crying."

Pyro: "I am not! Shut up!"

Me: "Okay well I guess that's all for now, see ya next time!"


	7. Chapter 7: Something New

Me: "I'm back now!"

Pyro: "Bout time."

Me: "Yeah yeah.

Angel: "Way to be supportive John."

Pyro: "What and you are?"

Angel: "I'm really supportive, and helpful." Smirks "Just not when you can see."

Pyro "What's that supposed to mean?"

Me: "Okay then! Enjoy everyone!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own the following OC's.

Ally Mathews/Allerdyce

Alex Allerdyce

Jess Colvers

Layla Munroe

Josh Drake

Eric Channing

Ivy Darcolme

Melody

* * *

Ally was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand being placed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw John. 

"Hey Nixe." He said softly bending down to her level.

"Hi." She said back. He smiled a sad smile and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I hate today." She said.

"I hate today too." He said in a whisper.

"John, what I said after…" Ally started, she could never bring herself it say it. "I was telling you the truth when I said it wasn't your fault, you know that right?" She asked taking his hands into her own.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "And you know it's not your fault either?" John asked. Ally nodded sadly. She stood up and so did John. He kissed her forehead. She always loved it when he did that, it was so comforting. He held her in his arms while she buried her face in his chest. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, and she didn't care.

"I have to go see Rogue." Ally said finally parting from the embrace.

"Okay." He said. She started to walk away.

"Hey." John said grabbing her hand, she turned around to face him. "I love you." He said. She smiled softly.

"I love you too." She said. He let her go and she went out the door. He sat down at the end of the bed and ran a hand through his hair sighing. He remembered the day they told him Kate was dead. If Ally hadn't stopped him he would have destroyed the whole mansion. He picked up the picture on the bedside table. It was a picture of Ally, Alex and Kate smiling at the camera. He smiled and chuckled softly. He placed the picture back on the table, stood up and left the room.

Jess had her hand over her mouth in shock as Layla finished the story.

"Now you know why." Layla said sadly. **Eric's dad, Alex's sister…all dead because of my "family"** Jess thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Jess said guiltily.

"It's okay, it's not like it's your fault." Layla said.

"Layla…I-I have to go upstairs." Jess said getting up and leaving the room.

"Jess?" She heard Layla call after her but she just kept going. Jess got into her room and sat down on her bed. **It's not you're fault** The little voice in Jess's head said. **No but it's my fucked up family** Jess said back. **God, now how the hell would they feel if they knew? I just can't tell them…ever, I can't have the people I've come to love hate me** Jess thought standing up and starting to pace around the room. **I just hope I can keep it a secret** Jess thought deciding to go into bathroom and clean herself up. After I really hot shower Jess felt a little better. **Now for a little music therapy** Jess thought putting on her headphones and turning the music up really loud. It was her way of releasing all the stress and anger, finding a good song and turning it up loud enough to drown the world out. There were a couple things Jess loved in life, loud music, standing outside in the pouring rain and riding really fast on her red crotch rocket. She was actually starting to regret not bringing her motorcycle with her, but since it was "stolen" and she wanted to start a clean slate she thought better of it.

Jess went downstairs to find Layla and get something to eat. She found Layla in the kitchen. **Well that was two birds with one stone** Jess thought with a smile.

"Hey, you okay?" Layla asked concerned.

"Yeah, I guess that story just…disturbed me a little." Jess said.

"Oh, sorry I shouldn't have told you." Layla said shaking her head.

"No I'm glad you told me." Jess said grabbing the bread, peanut butter, grape jelly and chips.

"Uh you need help with that?" Layla asked with a laugh watching Jess juggle everything in her arms.

"No I got it." Jess said.

"Okay." Layla said and left the room. Jess was almost to the counter when everything slipped out of her grip.

"Shit!" She said as everything was falling to the floor, she lifted up her hand then suddenly everything stopped in mid air. She levitated everything over to the counter and let it drop down. She sighed, got a knife out of the drawer and started making a PB&J sandwich.

* * *

Me: "Sorry it was so short everyone, the next one will be longer." 

Pyro: "So she has more powers."

Me: "Yep!"

Angel: Thinking "That's interesting."

Pyro: 'I still want to know what he meant."

Me: Nervous "Well see ya next time everyone!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

Me: "Hey everyone I'm back!"

Pyro: "Here we go again."

Me: Glares "Don't worry this chapter is longer-

Pyro: Interrupts "Hallelujah!"

Angel: "John shut up and let her finish!"

Pyro: Glares

Me: "Thanks Warren. Anyways if any of you are confused about Jess's powers…good. You're supposed to be, lol. In other words, you'll have to wait and find out cause it's part of the plot."

Pyro: "Do you have to be so secretive about everything?"

Me: Simply "Yes."

Pyro: Sighs

Me: "Enjoy everyone!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own the following OC's.

Ally Mathews/Allerdyce

Alex Allerdyce

Jess Colvers

Layla Munroe

Josh Drake

Eric Channing

Nathan Channing

Ivy Darkholme

Melody

* * *

The next day Jess was feeling a lot better. **Today's a new day** She thought **Today's also my date with Lance** She thought with a wide grin.

"Thinking about that date." Layla asked lying on her bed. Jess turned over so she could look Layla in the face.

"How did you know?" Jess asked still smiling.

"People only smile like that for a few reasons, either they're thinking about someone they like, they just bought an awesome outfit, or they've just had really good sex." Layla said. Jess quirked her eyebrow at the last one.

"At least, that's what I've heard." Layla said standing up with a mischievous smile and going into the bathroom. Jess laughed softly.

After Jess was dressed she headed downstairs. She couldn't help but have butterflies in her stomach. After all this was her first official date. She was sitting on one of the barstools eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes when Josh walked in. He smiled at her.

"Hey you." He said.

"Hey yourself." Jess said with a smile. He grabbed a coke from the fridge and some chips then sat down beside her.

"What are you so excited about?" Josh asked with an amused grin.

"I have a date with Lance tonight." Jess said. Josh laughed. "What?" Jess asked.

"Alex is gonna love that." Josh said.

"I don't care what Alex thinks. What does he have against me anyway?" Jess asked.

"He doesn't have anything against you Jess, he's just afraid of losing his best friend." Josh said.

"But I'm not trying to take Lance away." Jess said with a sigh.

"I know that, but maybe he doesn't. Maybe you should talk to him." Josh said hopefully.

"Ha, me talk to Alex? You've lost your mind." Jess scoffed.

"Come on Jess. What could it hurt?" Josh asked with a soft smile. She sat there for moment then sighed.

"Alright I'll do it." Jess said. Josh smiled.

"Good, I think he's in the game room." Josh said.

"Fine, fine I'm going." Jess said putting the dishes in the sink and walking out of the kitchen.

Jess found Alex sitting on the couch in the game room. She sat down beside him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said back.

"So umm what are you watching?" Jess asked.

"Four Brothers." (One of the most awesome movies ever! I love you Garrett Hedlund lol) He said shortly. There was a long awkward silence **Fuck this!** Jess thought.

"I'm guessing Lance told you about our date?" Jess asked.

"Yeah he mentioned it." Alex said coldly.

"Look Alex I'm not here to make small talk alright! I came here to tell you I'm not trying to take away your best friend!" Jess said standing up. "So cut the shit, quit acting like a fuckin 5 year old and get over it already!" Jess yelled then stormed out of the room.

"I'm guessing it went well?" Josh asked watching Jess angrily eat chocolate ice cream out of the pint.

"Oh yeah it went great!" Jess said stabbing the ice cream with the spoon then taking a bite. "I mean I've tried to be nice but it just doesn't work!" Jess said stabbing the ice cream over and over.

"Okay." Josh said hesitantly taking the spoon away from Jess. "I think the ice cream's sorry so you can stop beating it now." He said taking the ice cream and putting it back in the freezer.

"Sorry." Jess said looking down.

"Hey." Josh said putting his hand on Jess's chin and making her look up at him. "Don't worry, it'll all work out." Josh said with a kind smile.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are the sweetest person alive?" Jess asked with a soft smile.

"Well I try." Josh said playfully.

"I can't believe you don't have a girlfriend!" Jess said. Josh looked down. "Or do you?" Jess asked curiously. Josh laughed.

"No I don't, but there is a girl that I like. Her name's Sarah." He said looking down embarrassed. Jess grinned.

"You should ask her out!" Jess said.

"I don't know." Josh said.

"Come on Josh, what could it hurt?" Jess said repeating what Josh had told her earlier. He laughed.

"I'll think about it." He said.

"Good. Oh my God what time is it?!?" Jess asked. Josh looked at his watch.

"Umm 4:30 p.m." He said.

"I have to go get ready!" Jess said heading for the door and giving Josh a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. "Thanks Josh!" She called.

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

After Jess was done getting ready she headed for the door.

"Don't forget to use condoms." Layla said. Jess flipped her off then went out the door. She walked downstairs and saw Lance waiting by the door. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, you look great." He said.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"You ready?" He asked opening the door.

"Yep, let's go." She said then they left.

"So what do you want to see?" He asked Jess once they got to the theatre.

"Hmm how about Eragon?" (Can't wait to see that!) Jess asked not really seeing anything else.

"Okay." Lance said then got the tickets. They sat down.

"So I'm gonna go get popcorn, what do you want to drink?" He asked.

"Umm Diet Coke. You sure you can carry all that?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said with a smile then left. Jess was sitting there for a minute when she heard the one person she didn't want to.

"Funny seeing you here Jess." Ivy said. Jess turned around to see Ivy sitting with Melody.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jess spat.

"Seeing a movie, do you mind?" Ivy said mockingly.

"Actually I do." Jess said.

"Aww, to bad." Melody said. Ivy laughed and sat back in her chair. Jess turned around and closed her eyes.

"That's a cute guy you have with you, I wonder what I could get him to do to me." Ivy said. Jess's eyes snapped open and she turned around.

"You even go near him or any of my friends and I'll fuckin kill you!" Jess spat angrily. Ivy smirked.

"Last time I checked Jess, I was the one controlling you." Ivy said. "So why don't you turn around." Ivy said controlling Jess and making her turning around. "And watch the movie." Ivy said releasing Jess from her control. Jess sighed and leaned back in her chair. It was gonna be a long movie.

"That was good." Jess said getting in the car.

"Yeah it was, umm sorry about spilling soda on you again I don't even know how it happened!" Lance said.

"Lance, it's okay." Jess said with a laugh. She knew just how it happened. They were driving down the road when Lance pulled over and parked the car.

"What are we doing?" Jess asked.

"Well the park's right there and I was wondering if we could maybe talk or something?" Lance asked. Jess smiled.

"Sure." She said and got out.

"My mother never really cared. She used to tell me how worthless I was. It just got worse the older I got." Jess said. Her and Lance had been talking for a couple hours and Jess decided she could trust him enough to talk about her past, not who her family was but just what they were like.

"Well that's a pretty shitty thing to do." Lance said. Jess laughed.

"Yeah, I got used to it though." Jess said looking down.

"But you shouldn't have had to get used to it, it shouldn't have even happened." Lance said.

"Yeah I know, but it's all in the past. I should just forget it and move on." Jess said.

"It's always better to do that." Lance said.

"So what was your family like?" Jess asked. Lance laughed.

"Which one? I was in a lot of foster homes." Lance said. Jess looked down guiltily.

"Hey don't worry about it, like you said it's all in the past." Lance said with a smile. He looked at his watch. "It's getting pretty late, we should probably go back to the mansion." He said.

"So are you gonna go up to your room?" Jess asked Lance when the walked in the door.

"No I'm gonna try to go find Alex and I know he won't be up there." Lance said.

"I had a really great time." Jess said with a smile.

"Yeah so did I." Lance said and leaned in closer. Jess closed the gap and their lips met. They reluctantly parted a few moments later.

"Goodnight Jess." Lance said with a grin.

"Night Lance." Jess said with a smile, then made her way upstairs. Once in her room Jess fell on her bed. **Tonight has been very interesting**

* * *

Me: "So was that long enough?"

Pyro: "Pretty good I guess."

Me: Sigh "You're never pleased."

Angel: "I thought it was a good chapter."

Me: "Thanks Angel."

Pyro: "You're always trying to suck up."

Angel: "I am not!"

Me: "Alright boys settle down. See ya next time everyone!"


	9. Chapter 9: Man Period

**-BeeVee-THEEAmazing** Aww thanks so much!

**Luvebuggy** YAY! Another Garrett Hedlund lover! Lol. Thanks and I'm sorry you got confused.

**writesyle** What?

**Rogue21493** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! LOL and do whatever you want to Pyro.

Pyro: "Hey!"

Me: "You deserve it."

* * *

Me: "Okay sorry it took so long everyone, I've been busy cause of the holidays and stuff." 

Pyro & Angel: "SO MANY TREATS!!!"

Me: "Hehe yeah me and my mom have been baking a lot, and Pyro and Angel can't seem to stay out of the treats."

Angel: "So yummy!"

Me: "Haha okay well on to the story, enjoy!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own the following OC's.

Ally Mathews/Allerdyce

Alex Allerdyce

Jess Colvers

Layla Munroe

Josh Drake

Eric Channing

Nathan Channing

Ivy Darkholme

Melody

**  
**

* * *

**  
2 Week Later**

"Lance!...Please!…Stop!" Jess laughed as Lance tickled her.

"Only if you agree!" He said still tickling her.

"Never!" Jess laughed.

"Jess, I'm not gonna stop till you kiss me!" He warned.

"Not…gonna…happen!" She said through fits of laughter. Lance sighed and stopped. He leaned over her.

"Must you be so difficult?" He asked amusement in his tone.

"Yes." She said simply, a smile playing on her lips. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat. They looked over to see Ally. **Oh shit!** Jess thought. It must have looked way worse then it actually was. Lance quickly got off of Jess and stood up. Jess sat up and looked down, not wanting to meet Ally's gaze.

"Lance, Alex is looking for you." Ally said.

"Thanks." Lance said "Umm Jess I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Definitely." Jess said then Lance left the room leaving Jess with Ally.

"Well I guess I can't say it wasn't what it looked like." Jess said finally looking at Ally.

"Just be glad it was me and not Storm." Ally said. "She's such a prude." Ally said and they both laughed. "So you and Lance huh?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, me and Lance." Jess said. Ally smiled.

"Well just try and not hurt him, my son cares about him very much." Ally said.

"I'll try my best." Jess said.

"Good." Ally said then left the room. **But what if my best isn't good enough?** That thought lingered in Jess's mind for the rest of the day.

Jess was sitting at the table in the kitchen when Layla came in.

"Hey you!" She exclaimed with a big grin.

"Hey, what are you so happy about?" Jess asked with a smile.

"Look what Warren gave me!" Layla said holding up a necklace. Jess looked at it, it looked very similar to a necklace Jess had when she was 9. That was a memory better left forgotten…

_**Flashback**_

_9 year old Jess sat on a log in the woods. Her feet swinging back and forth as she fingered the necklace around her neck. It was a golden locket she had found when she went exploring one day. It didn't have a picture in it but Jess swore to fix that later._

_"Hey there Jess." Jess's sister Ivy said appearing out of nowhere._

_"Oh, hi Ivy." Young Jess said uncomfortably. Ivy may have been slightly younger then Jess but she had gotten her powers early and had tortured Jess with them every chance she got._

_"Watcha do'in?" Ivy asked in an innocent tone._

_"Oh nothin, just thinkin." Jess explained._

_"About what?" Ivy asked._

_"About what kinda picture I'm gonna put in my locket." Jess said proudly. Ivy smirked._

_"I don't think I've ever seen your locket, can I?" Ivy asked._

_"Well…I guess so." Jess said apprehensively. She hopped off the log and went over to Ivy. She unclasped the necklace and held it up for her sister to see._

_"Wow that's really pretty, where'd ya get it?" Ivy asked sweetly._

_"I found it." Jess said. Ivy nodded. Suddenly Ivy snatched the necklace away from Jess and took off running._

_"Ivy no!" Jess yelled and started running after her. Jess finally caught up to her. She was standing next to a ravine._

_"Ivy, please give it back." Jess pleaded._

_"Alright, here." Ivy said holding out the necklace to Jess. Jess cautiously moved forward and took it. Suddenly Jess felt the familiar tightening of her muscles and then the numbness of her whole body._

_"Ivy please!" Jess pleaded again knowing Ivy was using her powers on her. Ivy just looked at Jess with a sadistic smile._

_"You really love that necklace huh Jess?" Ivy asked making Jess move closer to the ravine._

_"Well then…" Ivy said making Jess hold her necklace over the edge. "Go find it." Ivy said making Jess drop her necklace. Jess watched her necklace fall into the darkness, never to be seen again. Ivy made Jess's body move away from the ravine. With a laugh Ivy turned and walked away. As soon as she was out of eyesight the hold on Jess body relinquished causing Jess to drop to the ground. Jess hugged her knees and cried until it got dark._

**End Flashback**

"Jess? Jess?" Jess's head snapped up to look at Layla.

"Yeah?" Jess asked.

"Don't do that, it scared me." Layla said.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Jess explained.

"Ooookay, well what do you think?" Layla asked holding up her necklace again.

"It's really pretty, I love it." Jess said. Layla smiled and put it on. Suddenly Josh came in the room, he was pale and looked like he was gonna through-up.

"Josh, are you okay?" Jess asked concerned.

"It's Sarah, I…I asked her out." Josh said. Jess looked at him for a moment then her and Layla burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Josh yelled.

"Is that it?" Jess asked trying to stop laughing.

"Hey, it was harder then it sounds okay!" Josh said defensively.

"Well I'll see you guys later, I promised Lance I'd meet him." Jess said after she had calmed down.

Jess went upstairs and knocked on Lance's door. He answered and gave her a big smile. They sat on his bed talking for what seemed like hours when Alex came in. He was Lance's roommate after all. He rolled his eyes when he saw them.

"Haven't you heard, no girls in the boys dorms." Alex said mainly to Jess.

"Oh please Alex, you'd be the first person to bring a girl here and you know it!" Lance said getting agitated.

"Whatever." Alex said.

"God Alex what are you on, your man period or something?" (Props to Rogue21493 for that!) Jess asked. Alex just shook his head and went into the bathroom. Jess heard the shower running a few minutes later.

"Man period?" Lance asked with amusement. Just shrugged.

"It seemed appropriate." Jess said causing Lance to laugh.

"So, about that kiss..." Lance said. Jess rolled her eyes.

"You never give up do you?" Jess asked.

"Nope." He said simply then leaned closer to Jess and got the kiss he had been waiting for all day. Jess left Lance's room shortly after Alex got out of the shower. She got to her room, changed into her PJs then laid down. Layla was already asleep. Jess sighed. Tomorrow would be her first time in the Danger Room.

* * *

Me: "Well that's all for now."

Pyro: "Where's the peanut brittle?"

Angel: "Yeah and the chocolate covered pretzels.

Me: Sigh "No more! I don't need you guys any more hyper then you already are, and besides you'll make yourselves sick!"

Angel & Pyro "Awww."

Me: "Well I'll try and have the next chapter out soon, if it's not though sorry! But I'll try my best."


	10. Chapter 10: Meetings & Threats

I just want to say thanks to all the people who read and review my story, you guys are awesome!

Me: "Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy New Year! Sorry it took me so long to get this one out, I was having some really bad writer's block."

Pyro: "She's not kidding, she couldn't even put two sentences together..."

Me: "Yea-hey!"

Angel: "I think these poor people have waited long enough, on with the story!"

Me: "Enjoy!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own the following OC's.

Ally Mathews/Allerdyce

Alex Allerdyce

Jess Colvers

Layla Munroe

Josh Drake

Eric Channing

Nathan Channing

Ivy Darkholme

Melody

* * *

Bored. So bored. Really really bored. Jess was sitting in History listening to Prof. Munroe drone on and on about some topic in History she could really care less about. Jess looked down at her notebook. She had drawn a pair of eyes. It was her eyes, her yellow eyes that could pierce through you and make you feel like nothing. Without thinking Jess slammed her notebook closed earning her a look from everyone. 

"Is everything okay Jess?" Prof. Munroe asked.

"Fine." Jess said shrinking back into her chair with embarrassment.

"Good, then maybe you can pay attention." Storm said turning around to write something on the chalkboard. Jess sighed and closed her eyes. **This is not my day** she thought.

"So Warren was thinking we should go to his parents house in Hawaii for Spring Break." Layla said as her and Jess carried their trays to their usual table.

"Wow the advantages of having a rich boyfriend huh?" Jess said playfully shoving Layla.

"Hey easy you're gonna make me drop this stuff!" Layla said with a laugh as they sat down.

"I think it's a great idea." Jess said.

"I know, we'll have so much fun!" Layla said practically squealing.

"Have so much fun doing what?" Lance asked sitting down next to Jess and giving her a kiss on the cheek to which Layla smirked.

"Going to Warren's parents house in Hawaii for Spring Break." Jess said to Lance ignoring Layla.

"I'm up for it." Lance said.

"Cool! Now I just have to convince my mom to let me go…" Layla said. A few minutes later Alex and Eric sat down.

"Where's Josh?" Jess asked.

"Coming this way." Eric said pointing to where Josh was walking with a girl at his side. She was very petite, about 5'0, she had wavy red hair and brown eyes. From the way she walked so close to Josh and kept her eyes down Jess could tell she was probably shy.

"Hey guys, you mind if Sara joins us?" Josh asked.

"Not at all." Eric said and everyone moved over a little to make room. Josh and Sara sat down.

"Everyone this is Sara." Josh said.

"Hi." Sara said shyly. Jess smiled, both because she was right and Lance was playing with her fingers under the table.

"So what are you doing later?" Jess asked him in a quiet voice.

"I promised Alex I would go out with him tonight." Lance said.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Jess asked.

"Hmm I don't know I'll have to check my schedule." Lance said playfully.

"Oh really, well I guess if that's how it gonna be." Jess said playfully then took her hand out of Lance's but he grabbed it back.

"Yes I'm free." He said. Jess smiled.

"Well then will you go out with me?" Jess asked.

"Where?" He asked.

"Not sure yet." Jess said with a little laugh.

"Well wherever you plan on going I would love to come with you." Lance said the conversation moving to a comfortable silence. Jess was looking around the lunchroom when her eyes fell on a girl leaning on one of the walls in the corner. The girl was staring at Jess with a familiar curious expression. Suddenly the girls eyes flashed yellow. Jess's eyes widened and she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

"Jess? Are you okay?" Lance asked. Jess tore her eyes away from the girl and planted a fake smile on her face.

"Oh yeah I just remembered a left a book upstairs and I have to go get it before class starts." She said.

"Oh...okay I'll see you later then." He said. As soon as Jess stood up she saw the girl walk out of the nearest exit.

"Yeah I'll see you later." Jess said then walked away.

The only thing Jess could hear was the sound of her heart beating frantically and her erratic breathing. It was like when she stuck her fingers in her ears. She was walking in a daze to her room, each step bringing her anxiety to a new level. Jess stood in front of her door, her hand on the doorknob. Would she be in there? What did she want? Why was she here? Jess took a deep breath then opened the door and stepped inside. No one was there. **Maybe it wasn't her** But Jess's hopes were soon shattered when she found a note on her bed:

_Jess,_

_Meet me in the woods behind the mansion. Don't worry about finding me, I'll find you._

A shiver ran down Jess's spine when she read the last sentence. **This isn't happening!** Jess thought running a hand through her hair. She thought about not meeting Mystique but knew it wasn't an option. If Mystique wanted to talk you were going to talk, one way or another.

"Dammit!" Jess growled and grabbed her jacket.

Hopping over the fence Jess looked into the dark damp woods. **I wonder if she wants to kill me?** Taking another deep breath she took a step forward. Feeling like she had gone far enough Jess stopped.

"Hello Jess." Mystique said. Hearing the voice she feared the most just spun around quickly to face her mother. Smiling Mystique asked "Why so jumpy?" Jess didn't answer but glared at her.

"Why are you here?" Jess said harshly. Mystique looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I want you to come home." She said. Jess was taken aback.

"Since when?" Jess scoffed.

"Contrary to what you may think I do care about you." Mystique said.

"Like I said, since when?" Jess asked.

"You're my daughter." She said. Jess laughed.

"No as far as you've ever been concerned you only have one daughter, and I think we both who that is." Jess said as cold as she could manage.

"That's not-

"Just stop all the shit and tell me why you're really here." Jess said.

"That is why." Mystique said.

"Well then you're wasting your time, because I'm never going back there." Jess said.

"Is that your choice?" Mystique asked.

"Yes." Jess said.

"Fine." Mystique said, any of kindness or caring from earlier had gone from her voice. "You'll regret that choice soon enough Jess." Mystique said and walked away. As Jess watched her form disappear in the trees a shiver ran down her spine. **What did she mean by that?**

* * *

Me: "Okay finally I have a chapter for you. Sorry if it sucked." 

Pyro: "Are you over your writer's block yet?"

Me: "It's better, I don't think it'll take me two months to get the next chapter out."

Angel: "That's good."

Me: "Okay everyone that's all for now, once again I'm really sorry it took me so long!"


	11. Chapter 11: Sentinels

Me: "I'm baaaack! Yes I do believe I'm getting over my writer's block a little."

Pyro & Angel: "YAY!!!!!!"

Me: O.o

Pyro: "Now you'll be busy writing instead of annoying us with questions about the plot."

Angel: Nods in agreement

Me: "Oh so that's how you feel about it huh? And to think I was gonna take you both out to dinner with me tonight."

Angel & Pyro: "We're sorry!"

Me: "Be good through the chapter and I'll think about it. So boys you wanna do the honors?"

Angel & Pyro: "Enjoy everyone!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own the following OC's.

Ally Mathews/Allerdyce

Alex Allerdyce

Jess Colvers

Layla Munroe

Josh Drake

Eric Channing

Nathan Channing

Ivy Darkholme

Melody

* * *

She had missed class, but she could make an excuse. "**Yeah my psycho mother told me to meet her in the woods, that's a good excuse!"** Jess thought angrily as she headed back to the mansion. **"Luckily I haven't missed my class in the danger room, I need to take out my frustration on something!"** She thought as the mansion came into view. She trotted up the lawn and into the side door. She had ten minutes to get to class. She rushed to the elevator and pressed the button that would take her to the lower levels. The doors opened and she rushed out into the white hallway. Which way was it? After a little while she finally found the large room where everyone stood. Logan, Bobby, Josh, Alex, Eric and even Layla were there, and everyone except Logan was in a tight spandex suit.

"You're late." Logan said in a gruff tone. "You're late too Allerdyce." He said. Jess looked behind herself and saw John standing there.

"Actually we have one minute." Jess said checking her watch and John chuckled behind her.

"Whatever, you don't have time to change so I hope you don't mind getting your clothes dirty." Logan said and John went to stand by Bobby.

"I don't care." Jess shrugged then went to stand in the row.

"Alright the object of today's exercise is simple: Take down your opponent and work as a team." Bobby said. Work as a team? Jess had never worked as a team with anyone.

"Starting simulation." A computer's voice said. Suddenly the room started to mold itself into a crumbling city. Jess was amazed at what she saw. It looked so real! There were burning cars, debris and plenty of dirt for her to use.

"Just remember, work as a team!" Bobby said to them as the adults walked out of the room. Suddenly out of nowhere these guys started attacking. They all looked identical. Jess knew that they were probably robots. One of the guys came at her and she quickly disabled it. She smiled to herself, this would be fun. She went around the room fighting the robots and helping anyone who needed it. She didn't even have to use her powers. This was too easy. When Alex disabled the final guy the simulation didn't stop.

"Was that it?" Josh who had managed to make his whole body invisible asked from beside Alex.

"No, there's more." Jess assured them. Bobby, John and Logan entered the battlefield.

"You may need our help with this one." Logan said. Suddenly everyone felt a small tremor. Whatever their next challenge was, it was big. All of a sudden a huge robot came into view.

"Well that's big." Eric said as everyone starred at it. Jessed used her powers to create a large boulder from the ground and sent it hurtling towards the sentinel. It hit the robot then crumbled to pieces, it didn't even leave a mark.

"Well that didn't work." Alex said. Jess's well-trained mind thought rapidly. "Alex come with me!" Jess said. He followed her as she made her way behind the robot. "Can you make water?" She asked as they hid behind a car while everyone else tried to disable the robot.

"Yeah." He said as he caught on to her plan.

"I'll block you while you use your powers to hopefully short circuit this thing." She said.

"Okay." He said.

"Try and aim for his head." Jess said. They ran out from behind the car. Alex started to use his powers on the machine; he sent streams of water at its head. It tried to turn around but Jess used her powers to sink its legs into the ground. Suddenly streams of fire joined Alex's streams of water. Jess looked over and saw John standing by Alex. Despite Jess's best efforts to keep the robot's legs buried, it broke free and turned around to face John and Alex. The sentinel raised up his hand to fire at them. Without thinking Jess used her telekinetic abilities to pick up the sentinel and slam it on the ground as hard as she could multiple times. When it finally shut down she let it fall to the ground. She collapsed to her knees and gasped for air; it had drained her more then she expected. Her eyes went wide. She looked up and saw everyone was staring at her.

* * *

Me: "Uh oh looks like she has some explaining to do."

Pyro: "Are gonna try and have the next chapter out sooner?"

Me: "Yep!"

Angel: "I hope you can do it this time."

Pyro: "I'm with birdbrain."

Me: Glares at them "Whatever. Alright everyone thanks for reading I'll have the next chapter out soon!"


	12. Chapter 12: Big Surprise

Me: "Hi everyone!!!"

Pyro: "You're in a good mood."

Angel: "Don't you know why?"

Pyro: "No."

Me: "Because not only have I finally written another chapter, my 16th birthday is in 174 days, 19 hours and 28 minutes!!!"

Pyro: "Oh you have got to be kidding…"

Me: "Nope!"

Angel: "Hehe oookay, I think we should move on to the story now."

Pyro: "Good idea."

Me: "Enjoy everyone! And thanks to everyone who reviewed my story!"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I do own the following OC's.

Ally Mathews/Allerdyce

Alex Allerdyce

Jess Colvers

Layla Munroe

Josh Drake

Eric Channing

Nathan Channing

Ivy Darkholme

Melody

* * *

"Please sit down miss Colvers." The professor said. Jess sat in the chair facing his desk. "Logan and Bobby tell me that in class today you displayed powers other then those you told everyone you had." The professor said. 

"Yes professor." Jess said looking down.

"Jess you're not in trouble, I'm just curious as to why you didn't tell anyone about them." He said.

"I guess I've just been so used to keeping secrets, and it's hard for me to fully trust people. I didn't want you to know everything about me." She said. It wasn't a lie; she didn't want them to know everything about her.

"I understand. Just know that we want to help you Jess, teach you how to use your powers. We want you to trust us." The professor said with a kind smile.

"Thank you." Jess said still looking down.

"You can go now," He said and she stood up, "That is unless you have anything you would like to talk about." He said.

"No, I don't." Jess said then left. She jogged down the stairs and headed for the front door.

"Jess!" She heard Alex call her name.

"Not now Alex!" She said and went out the door. She needed some fresh air, using her mental abilities to create false memories for the professor was giving her a migraine.

"Jess will you wait!" Alex said following her.

"What?" She asked turning around to face him.

"I just wanted to say, thanks. You know for kind of saving me." He sighed looking down. She looked at him surprised.

"Did you just tell me thanks?" She asked with an amused grin.

"Yes." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well, you're welcome." Jess said.

"And," He sighed again, "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" She asked.

"Being an ass to you since you got here." Alex said.

"Wow, did I like it my head earlier or something? Am I dreaming?" She asked.

"Will you just shut up and except my apology already!" He said annoyed. She smirked.

"Friends?" She asked sticking her hand out. He looked at it.

"Whatever." He said and reached out to take her hand. As soon at their hands touched an odd feeling washed over Jess. Her migraine stopped and she felt refreshed somehow, recharged. She shook her head to try and clear the hazy feeling.

"Whoa, what did you do?" She asked with a grin.

"I didn't do anything." Alex said confused. They stood there in silence for a minute. "Well I'm-I'm gonna go." He said still confused about what had just happened.

"Alright see ya." Jess said then Alex went inside. She rethought the walk and decided to go see Lance instead.

* * *

Alex knocked on Lance's door.

"Come in!" She heard him call from inside.

"Hey." She said with a huge grin.

"Oh hey!" Lance said standing up. He came over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Homework." He sighed sitting down on his bed.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked.

"Sorry I can't, I have to finish this paper. I wouldn't usually worry about it, but Storm threatened me with detention." He said.

"Ouch." Jess laughed.

"Yeeah." He agreed then looked at her. "So I heard about what happened in the Danger Room today." Jess sighed and closed her eyes.

"What do you wanna know?" She asked.

"Why did you lie?" He asked.

"Well I didn't exactly lie, I just withheld information. Look it's like I told the Professor, I have a hard time trusting people, I didn't want you knowing everything about me. Can you understand that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Just know you don't have to keep secrets from me Jess." He said with a smile. She gave him a halfhearted smile. She didn't want to keep anything from him, or anyone else. She was tired of the lies.

* * *

Logan stood next to a window in the game room. He was deep in thought about a particular student.

"Drake!" Logan said when he saw Josh walk by the door.

"Yes?" Josh asked coming over to Logan.

"You're friends with Jess Colvers right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…" Josh said confused.

"I want to talk to you."

* * *

"Thanks for understanding." Jess said.

"No problem. Although you might have a harder time with Layla, she seemed pretty pissed." Lance said wincing slightly.

"Great." Jess groaned. "Oh well, time to face the music I suppose." She said standing up.

"Okay." Lance chuckled. "I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Definitely, if I'm not dead." Jess said. He leaned down and kissed her. When they parted she smiled at him then walked out the door.

* * *

"Oh my God Rogue!" Ally said starting to hyperventilate.

"Ally please try to calm down!" Rogue pleaded.

"Calm down?!? This is-this is…is this bad?" Ally asked confused.

"No of course it's not bad! Ally all you need to do is get yourself together, then go tell John." Rogue said.

"Oh God!" Ally groaned at the prospect of telling John about this.

"Hey babe." John said when Ally came though the door. He was sitting down watching TV.

"Hi." She said in the most controlled voice she could manage. The moment he heard her speak, he flipped off the TV and stood up.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"You have your, "I have to tell you something very important but I'm too scared to do it," voice." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I have one of those?" She asked.

"Yes you do. Now quit avoiding the question, what's wrong?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Well…nothing's "wrong" I guess. I-I mean I don't know if this is a bad thing or not. I mean it-it could be I-I guess but I mean-

"Will you please spit it out!" John said. She stared at him for a minute. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"I'm pregnant, again."

* * *

Pyro: "Holy shit!" 

Me: Smirks "I though you'd like that one."

Angel: "Wow, John's a baby producing machine."

Pyro: "Will you shut up!"

Angel: Snickers

Me: "Alright, I feel a fight coming on so I'm gonna go. I hope you enjoyed it, stayed tuned for the next chapter!"


End file.
